A Day Off and Good News
by WinterRonin
Summary: Rock has a rare day off and while Sawyer is working can't decide what to do. Meanwhile, Sawyer has a full days work to go through, however, a sudden wave of sickness changes her day. And possibly her relationship with Rock. Fifth story in the series.


Well, here we go the next little installment in the Rock and Sawyer tale. I actually got this written up shortly after I finished the previous installment, but because I was asked by whitetigerwolf to do something along these lines and so I thought, what the hell, might as well put it up now rather than later. Read and enjoy.

* * *

Rock stared at the ceiling of his and Sawyers room. It was one of his rare official days off and he was alone in the apartment. Sawyer had been called into her warehouse on an emergency job from Chang, something about a guy having to learn the hard way that stealing was wrong. And Dutch, Benny, and Revy were all off doing their own thing for the day.

Sighing he rolled out of bed, still surprised by how comfortable her bed was compared to his old one. He had been living with her for the last week and a half and things were looking up and up, she had even gone as far to offer to change the look of her room since he was staying there now but he waved her off.

His old apartment was barely decorated when he was living there, he spent most of his time either at the office, at the Yellow Flag or on the Lagoon. He did not see the point in decorating the small room.

'What should I do today?' he wondered as he walked into the bathroom to wash, trying to think of something as he shaved nothing came to mind. 'There has to be something I can do…' getting changed he began to make himself breakfast, "I wonder how Sawyers day is going? She did say she felt a little sick this morning.".

* * *

Sawyer looked at the small object in her hand. She had to stop halfway through a job to rush to the toilet. Mora, her floor assistant, had asked her what was wrong and when she had told her how she felt she had quickly rushed down to the pharmacy around the corner.

Of course, the knowing smile she had as she passed over the box was enough to make her feel worse.

"I'm pregnant…" she said sitting on the counter in the women's bathroom, "Are you alright Sawyer?" Mora asked poking her head in, her blue dyed hair and multiple piercing's made her look like a punk rocker or something but she was pretty much Sawyer's only other female friend besides Shenhua, and was much easier to talk to.

Never mixing her words, she accepted the city for what it was, a cesspit but it was their home none the less and she always tried to make their job fun, or at least her version of it. She once asked for a high five and while Sawyer failed to see the harm, she was not expecting a severed hand to hit her own.

"I'm fine…just pregnant…", "Shit…but that's good, right? Or are you not at that stage yet where you want to settle down and have kiddies?" she asked her Australian accent making her blunt question seem friendlier than it was meant too.

"I…I don't know…" Sawyer answered honestly, "The thought of having a kid never really crossed my mind…I don't think I'd make a good mother.", "Well if I were you, I'd speak with that man of yours and see what he thinks. Admit it, Sawyer, you've bagged the only decent man in this city and he's head over heels in love with you." Sawyer smirked to herself at the mention of footwear and what Rock really enjoyed seeing her wearing.

"Am I missing something Sawyer? Something funny?" Mora asked, "No…just that Rock isn't much of a heels fan…But your right, I'll tell him today. No sense in hiding it, I know he was worried about me this morning." Mora cooed, "Oh that's sweet. Your lucky Sawyer. Wish I could grab me someone like that.".

Walking back out into her work room she pulled on a new pair of rubber gloves and put her goggles back on. She looked over at the bloodied remains of a whole body where the legs were severed and the head was gone, likely still rolling around on the floor somewhere. She remembered the way Chang wanted this fool to look like when he was found by his friends later, his head was going to find a new home in his stomach.

Revving up her chainsaw she went back to work carving up the body of the fool, hoping that she could finish up and go home.

* * *

When she arrived back home, she saw Rock sleeping on the sofa with a film magazine draped across his face. Smiling to herself she quietly walked over to him and suddenly grabbed hold of his ankle, enjoying the scream he let out as he shot upright. "Sawyer!? You scared the crap out of me…" he panted as he tried to avoid having a heart attack, "That was the idea." she grinned as she gently pushed him aside and sat down, quickly snuggling up to him before he could become comfortable.

"I'd say how your day was but I can take a guess.", "Dealt with an idiot who thought he could steal from Chang and get away with it. Made a few meat deliveries and had to clean out a hotel room of two OD's, in all very busy." smiling when Rock gave her a kiss she remembered what she had done today.

"Rock…there was something that happened today…something I wasn't expecting.", "What?", "I know why I was sick this morning…my floor assistant told me. I'm pregnant." she said simply, deciding not to dodge the issue. But she just saw Rock look at her, clearly unsure as to what to say, "What?", "I'm pregnant, I don't have to tell you how that happened, but I want to know what you think? Do you want to keep it?".

"I really don't know Sawyer…I mean this isn't exactly the best place to raise a kid, plus we would have to find our own place. I think having a kid screaming in the middle of the night would result in Shenhua making sure I never got you pregnant again.". His attempt to lighten the mood worked, it was something she always enjoyed about him, he did his best to make her smile.

"True…I would hate for that to happen." she grinned as her hand wandered over him, "Isn't this what lead to me getting you pregnant?", "Yes…but Rock if you want to keep the kid…I wouldn't say no. But we would have to work out a system…", "So one of us is always looking after the kid? That's fine, a lot of the jobs we seem to get nowadays is usually no longer than half a day, so it shouldn't be too hard to sort something out." Rock said the businessman in him coming to the surface.

"Besides…ever since my family left me to die out here, I had been thinking about the chance to start one myself.", "I would like to meet them one day, show them just how alive you are." Rock did not know exactly how to reply to that but could only hug her tighter. "I really don't care as strange as it sounds. They had every chance to get me out of here and they just left me to die…family doesn't do that." he said, though he had tried to put it behind him, in the end, it was still a bitter pill to shallow.

"So is that a yes?" she asked looking up at him, "Yes. And this city is going to fear our child…" he teased knowing that people were terrified of Sawyer and he was pretty much the go between the Triad and Hotel Moscow, so he had a fair bit of influence with the two groups.

"I hope they don't react like they did with those vampire twins." she felt Rock shiver violently, clearly still disturbed about the events that had all but turned the city into a war zone, again.

"That is something I hope never happens again. Once was enough." standing up he quickly picked up Sawyer in a bridal carry and carried her off to the bathroom. "Rock…what are you doing?", "We're going to have a shower, I wasn't going to say anything but you are a little ripe." she playfully slapped his chest, "So would you if you spent the day cleaning up dead bodies in this heat all day.".

"I'm glad I don't but at least now I can wash your back." he said smiling slightly as she turned a deep shade of crimson and tried to hide her face behind her hands, "You're an asshole." she both hated and loved Rock washing her back as he made it an unbelievable pleasure, but at the same time she often moaned quite loudly because of it. Something her roommates teased her about whenever it happened.

* * *

One month later…

Balalaika sat in her office reading through the weekly reports that had come through. Somewhat disappointed that there was nothing that grabbed her interest as she came to what could only be described as the gossip pages of her reports, stuff that was rarely reliable but was sometimes amusing.

Sipping at her coffee she reached the last page and sprayed the contents all over the pages in shock at what she had read. The very unnatural reaction from her was quickly recovered as she dabbed away at the paper with a napkin. "Oh my…well it seems that Rock has far more courage than I gave him credit for…" the news of the former businessman getting one of the most dangerous women in the city pregnant was certainly surprising to her.

* * *

Meanwhile across the city…

Chang's guards could only stand by and watch as their boss slumped over his desk, howling with laughter, the occasional snort as he tried to stay upright on his chair.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Things might slow down a bit as it is ridiculously hot at the moment and I don't do well in the heat.


End file.
